Oops?
by livie10
Summary: Kagome looked at her friends, an apology in her eyes. Lacking any better words, she simply said, "Oops?" ONE-SHOT


**Hi, all! This is a fic I thought up, like, three years ago. I originally drew it and gave the drawing to my little sister—it was much shorter then—but the paper I drew it on resurfaced recently so you're getting the written version. I didn't really know what genre to put this as, so I settled on humor, but it could really be considered a parody or even a tragedy. (Lol I'm mean to my characters sometimes.) **

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. (T-T)

-oOo-

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung Tessaiga in a huge arc, bringing it down in front of him. Naraku, his eyes alight with malice, merely cackled and sidestepped the blow. He had won already. He had the full, complete Shikon no Tama, and the rag-tag group of travelers before him had no chance of defeating him, even with the addition of the half-breed's older brother.

"Hiraikotsu!" the slayer cried, slinging the giant boomerang around. She released it and it swung in a deadly arc, slaying numerous youkai as it approached the vile hanyou, but it merely hit his barrier and fell lifeless to the ground.

"Wind Tunnel!" The monk pulled the sealing beads off his hand, opening the vacuum in his palm, but with a flick of Naraku's hand saimyousho were flying towards him. With a curse, the monk withdrew his attack, sealing his wind tunnel once again.

Sesshoumaru was next, sending a series of powerful attacks at the hanyou, but Naraku merely deflected the blows with his barrier, cackling evilly.

"You'll never defeat me!" he said.

"Don't be so cocky!" Inuyasha yelled, once again rushing forward and wielding his Tessaiga like a giant ax. "Wind Scar!"

Naraku laughed maniacally as the attack was once again absorbed by his barrier. Inuyasha swore profusely, slashing repeatedly against the great pinkish-purple bubble surrounding the hanyou.

He laughed, he hooted, he cackled, he chuckled, he chortled. The group looked on, their hope dwindling as the jewel in Naraku's hand darkened to a sickening black hue. Tears filling his eyes, Shippou buried his head in Kagome's shoulder. Still their adversary continued to bellow with laughter. In fact, he was so busy laughing that he got a bit carried away and choked.

Even Inuyasha paused in his attacks, staring as their arch nemesis grew red-faced, fighting for his breath and holding his throat with his hands. Their eyes were glued to him tightly that no one noticed as the jewel dropped, forgotten, to the ground.

No one, that is, except for Kagome.

Her eyes widened and she quickly notched an arrow. "Naraku dropped the jewel!" she yelled. Inuyasha's head snapped to the jewel, but she knew he wouldn't get to it before Naraku, coughing his brains out or no. "I'll purify it!"

With a short prayer she released her arrow. It arced through the air with a blast of brilliant pink-white light. Every eye in the clearing traced its path as it delved into Naraku's thick miasma, parting the clouds and leaving only purified dust in its wake. When it met the jewel, a gust of wind exploded outward, blowing up dust and dissipating the last of the poisonous cloud. The group held up their arms to shield their eyes.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Yeah! We did it! Take that, Naraku!" He laughed triumphantly, his voice stark against the silence.

_Crrrk…_

Inuyasha froze mid-laugh. No one breathed. Kagome's heart officially stopped beating, her eyes traveling to the jewel. _Please, say it isn't so…_

_Crrrk…Snap…Crk…_

Dread, cold and heavy, settled over the clearing. Sesshoumaru looked on. Kagome's eyes widened in horror when the dust finally cleared. Thin lines of pink light were threading through the jewel in a way that was all too familiar. Naraku, having finally gotten over his coughing fit, was just staring at it. The skin under his eye twitched.

_Smash!_

The jewel finally reached its limit, shattering into hundreds of tiny particles, which shot outward in rays of light like a firework gone berserk. Kagome's jaw dropped. Sango's head fell onto Miroku's shoulder. It felt like it had been filled with rocks. Inuyasha's mouth opened and shut several times, but no sound came out. Sesshoumaru continued to look on.

Naraku's barrier flickered and died as he slowly descended from the sky. The rest watched, struck too dumb to utter a single word, as the evil hanyou fell to his knees, his hands trembling slightly when they brushed the ground.

As if in a dream, Kagome stepped forward. Her legs were shaking; they might as well have been made of Jell-O. When she was a few feet away from Naraku she stopped. The jewel was gone, shattered. She couldn't feel a single one within at least a ten-mile radius. Their search had begun once more. The hanyou raised his head to look at her with desperation, his face asking but one question: "Why?"

Kagome looked at her friends, an apology in her eyes. Lacking any better words, she simply said, "Oops?"

-oOo-

**Don't tell me you hadn't thought of that, am I right? I feel bad for them though—even Naraku. D****on't forget to drop a review on the way out!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
